1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imager for converting an optical image into an electrical signal and a signal processing system including the solid-state imager. More specifically, the present invention relates to a signal processing system that outputs in the form of a light signal a pixel signal read from the solid-state imager.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degree of integration and speed of operation of circuit boards are increased, a remedial step to the delaying of signals and the generation of electromagnetic interference (EMI) becomes an urgent necessity. Optical wiring technique currently draws attention. The optical wiring technique is free from signal delay and signal degradation caused by electric wiring and electromagnetic interference noise radiated from the electric wiring, and can transfer data at a high speed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-196972 discloses an optical wiring technique. In accordance with the disclosure, a solid-state imager is attached to a lens that is detachably mounted on a camera body, and a signal output from the solid-state imager is transferred in the form of light signal to the camera body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-112422 discloses another technique. In accordance with the disclosure, heat generation by a solid-state imager is controlled by controlling the supplying of power to the solid-state imager so that an output unit of the solid-state imager is not driven when no pixel signal is output.